Mommy
by Femvamp
Summary: Lana can't believe it has come down to this...but all she has left is revenge. Not sure how to explain this story and to pair it but lets just say Major spoilers for Season 2 Episode 6. The Origins of Monstrosity.


Title: Mommy

Author: Femvamp

Fandom: American Horror Story: Asylum

Pairing : Lana/Wendy Lana/Thredson

Disclaimer: American Horror Story belongs to Ryan Murphy and other people who aren't me

Spoilers: Season 2 Episode 6 The Origins of Monstrosity

Authors Note: Femvamp is a pervert. You have been warned. (PS I really am enjoying the acting of both ZQ and Sarah Paulson this season they are hitting it out of the ballpark).

* * *

She couldn't believe it had come to this.

Lana felt his hand rub against her stomach briefly and she wanted to vomit but she knew she couldn't react. She was in a precarious position with his mouth on her breast suckling her. It was wrong in so many ways and yet there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She knew she had to be still. She tried to think of something else. Be somewhere else. She thought of Wendy but that felt dirty. Then she felt his teeth on her breast and she felt sick and remembered that the man above her was the one who killed her beloved and thinking of Wendy now was only making her feel worse then dirty.

Lana had never been with a man. She had avoided it in high school easily because good girls never went very far with boys. She dated to keep up appearances but dating rarely progressed past the peck on the cheek phase. It had been college that she had found herself and had started dating women. It had been college when her family had cut her off when they had realized why she never stayed with a boy for too long. They never used the word "homosexual" but Lana knew they knew what she was. It had hurt her at the time being cut off from them but she was strong and she survived.

It was later that she had met Wendy. They had been introduced through mutual friends. Lana hadn't thought much of Wendy at first, but later she had grown quite fond of the girl and soon she had fallen in love. Wendy wore rose colored glasses when she looked at the world but she also feared it. It was a strange mix. One moment she was talking about the future like it was all rainbows and candy and yet she would never show Lana affection unless they were alone in their home. Even when they were in a friendly bar or other places where people like them were welcome she kept her distance, so no one would see.

Lana winced as she felt the man above her bite her breast softly and then hum. She wanted to scream but she didn't. She just looked up at the ceiling and cleared all the thoughts of Wendy away. She did not want to think about Wendy. Not here. Not now. Not like this.

She breathed a sigh of relief when he lifted his head and looked at her. He said nothing for a moment and she didn't either. Lana wasn't sure what to say. All she wanted was to get the hell out of there. She wanted to go home. She wanted Wendy. She wanted this nightmare to be over. She wanted this nightmare to have never begun.

She looked into the eyes of the monster who had destroyed her life and smiled, "Did baby enjoy his snack?"

She didn't know where that came from but at that moment she knew what she really wanted. What she wanted now came from deep inside her. She wanted revenge. She wanted revenge for Wendy and for all the other women this monster had destroyed; for the rose colored rainbow and candy life she could have had with Wendy.

She wanted that life and now she would never have it. She would make him pay for that no matter how long it took and no matter what she had to do.

"Yes Baby liked it alot." The man smiled.

Lana smiled again and did her best to open her arms in the universal sign of a hug, "Then come here to mommy."

As the man lied down beside her with his head on her shoulder Lana wiped all the memories of Wendy out of her head. She was determined never to think of the woman again. Wendy would be a faded memory locked in her mind never to be thought of again. All that was left on her mind was the man next to her in her arms. All she would think about was him. All that was left was him.

Revenge on him.

"Mommy will take care of you." Lana whispered in his ear.


End file.
